


Puppy Cuddles

by Mamlaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Isaac is always more cuddly after his heat. Not that Derek is complaining.





	Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo me first work on AO3. I hope y'alls enjoy and even though I suck I have a lot of fun writing, so why not, am I right?

"Isaac. Isaac. Move. You're seriously in the way right now," Derek grunted, pushing the omega in the shoulder.

"But, but, I'm comfortable, and warm, and very, very sore. Please Derek? Five minutes?"

"I hate you and your damn puppy eyes." Derek huffed, laying back besides Isaac.

The omega let out a pleased sigh and buried his face in the alpha's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek's shoulders. Which, in result, made the alpha let out a small - very unnecessary - growl, leading to Isaac rolling his eyes and smiling even wider at his alpha's possessive behavior. And Derek swatted his boyfriend's head because really, that hadn't needed to be brought up.

* * *

  
Derek woke up to Peter.

And god, that was definitely not what he had fallen asleep to.

"My dear nephew , I do hate to bother you and your precious mate, but the Alpha Pack has decided to come to our lovely home, and pay you a visit, so since our little omega won't be welcome, why don't you leave him to me, and-" The beta  began, only to be cut off by Derek.

"First off, knocking is a thing, and if you ever touch him, I'll rip off your fingers and shove them in your ass, mmkay?"

"Sounds hot,"

"Shut up, Peter"

"Make me,"

And that had started the early morning, Peter vs. Derek battle. Even though there were killers in the living room.

* * *

 

When Derek came back, his omega was sound asleep, stretched out over the blankets. It was beautiful, really. The way his chest rose and fell with his breathing. The way his eyes fluttered. He was just, perfect.

So, Derek slowly changed into his night shirt, and climbed into the bed with his puppy to cuddle.

Even though the bed had the smell of pheromones and sex.

Derek would have to spray that with Fabreeze later.

 

 

 


End file.
